Simplemente, Amo y Mayordomo hasta el final
by Once L
Summary: Al final de todo, siempre serían Ciel y Sebastián. Amo y Mayordomo. No podrían terminar de otra manera ellos dos. - SPOILERS de la segunda temporada.


**† ****SIMPLEMENTE, AMO Y MAYORDOMO HASTA EL FINAL †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Crack & Roll.

**Reto: **Ley del Cierre.**  
**

**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji II.

**Pairing/Personajes:** Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastián Michaelis. Alois Trancy y Claude Faustus.

**Género: **General, Misterio.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de los primeros dos episodios de la segunda temporada, y puede, que del final también, aún no lo sabemos. Así, como leve insinuación de Shonen Ai, nada grave.

**Resumen: **Al final de todo, siempre serían Ciel y Sebastián. Amo y Mayordomo. No podrían terminar de otra manera ellos dos.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** K_uroshitsuji _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Yana Toboso_ a la cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**15/07/10**_

La batalla había estado más que reñida, y al prolongarse demasiado, no había habido ningún ganador. Terminó en empate, y con una pésima condición tanto para los demonios como para sus Amos.

- ¡S-suficiente!

Había gritado Alois, cansado de todo eso. Sabía, que no iban a llegar a ningún lado por el momento.

- ¡Claude!

El mayordomo del joven Trancy se puso de pie a pesar de sus heridas y la enorme cantidad de sangre que perdía, llegando a su lado y arrodillándose ante su Señor. Esperaba su orden.

- Volvamos... a casa.

Fue un murmullo, pero aún así, fue escuchado por el joven Phantomhive que estaba unos metros más allá, herido y con varios cortes de gravedad en su cuerpo y Sebastián, en un estado similar al del otro mayordomo, que únicamente, atinó a sorprenderse por la respuesta que escuchó del joven rubio.

Nadie se lo esperaba. Nunca pensaron que hubiera tregua en la batalla final. Significaba entonces, que la lucha sólo se pospondría a un round  
más, pero ahora sí, sería el definitivo.

- ¡Ciel! –Alois le dirigió una mirada penetrante al aludido.- Esto no terminará aquí, lo sabes. Así que disfruta tus últimos días, porque la próxima vez que te vea... ¡yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos!

Su maño derecha al cerrarse con fuerza le ejemplificó sus palabras, y el futuro próximo del Conde Phantomhive, que no se inmutó en absoluto.

- Ah, claro, cómo digas. Aquí te estaré esperando.

Fueron las palabras arrogantes de Ciel, restándole importancia al asunto al ponerse de pie y entrecerrar sus ojos.

- Claude.

El hombre lo cargó entonces en sus brazos, dirigiéndole antes una mirada fría y penetrante a Sebastián, que simplemente, le sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Sebastián Michaelis... ya nos veremos.

El mayordomo se giró, desapareció poco después en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche.

- Bocchan. –su mayordomo se acercó a él, hablándole casi en susurro y buscando la mirada de su Amo.- Lo siento mucho, no pude acabar con él.

Hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para llevar una de sus manos a aquel rostro que ahora tenía un par de heridas, y la sangre, corría libre desde su frente hasta su mejilla izquierda que acariciaba en esos momentos.

Que sus guantes blancos se llenaran de la sangre de su Amo no le importaba. Además, ya estaban sucios e inutilizables, listos para tirar a la basura.

- Está bien.

Fue la tenue respuesta que obtuvo de su Bocchan, encontrándose por fin con aquellos ojos azules que tanto deseaba ver en ese momento.

- Dime, por qué.

Agregó el joven, escuchándose su voz con determinación.

- ¡Ah! Eso... –Sebastián permaneció tan calmado como siempre, dejando escapar incluso una sonrisa traviesa ante sus palabras.- Bocchan, se lo diré, pero ahora no es un buen momento. Regresemos a la Mansión, le curaré, y luego se lo contaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Ciel, no quería.

- ¡Es una orden! –exclamó el oji azul serio, callando de repente al ver que sus palabras ya no tenían fundamento.

Su mayordomo también lo entendió, razón por la cual, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna en los minutos siguientes.

El ambiente estaba tenso entre los dos. En el aire aún se apreciaba el olor de la sangre, y los cuerpos de Sebastián, y el de Ciel principalmente, clamaban por atención y descanso. Arriba de ellos, en el firmamento, algunas estrellas brillaban y la Luna estaba en todo su esplendor al pasar de la media noche.

- Bocchan, se reiría. –comentó entonces, Sebastián, atrayendo la atención de su confundido Amo.

- ¡Sebastián! –comenzó a reclamarle el otro, tomándolo con la fuerza que le quedaba de su desgastado chaleco para que le prestara atención.- ¡Me mentiste, y no sólo eso! ¡No cumpliste con el trato inicial! ¡Además de que me trajiste de nuevo a la vida, y manipulaste mi memoria para que no recordara aquél momento! ¡Y todavía...! –continuó exasperado, pues la lista de faltas que el demonio había cometido aún no terminaban.- ¡Tuviste el descaro de fingir en todo este tiempo que seguíamos teníamos un contrato, cuando no era así! ¡¿Por qué?

Con _aquél momento_, Ciel se refería a aquel lugar que Sebastián lo había llevado para tomar su alma como habían estipulado en un principio en su pacto.

Pero cuál va siendo su sorpresa, cuando en plena batalla, Alois comenzó a decirle que Sebastián lo había estado engañando en todo ese tiempo. Y que actualmente, él, Ciel Phantomhive, no tenía ningún trato demoniaco con su mayordomo.

El oji azul, por supuesto que había negado aquella aseveración a los cuatro vientos. Se había quitado su parche ante él para mostrarle que se equivocaba, obteniendo en cambio, una risa estridente de parte del joven Trancy.

"_¡Ja, ja!"_ Aún lograba escuchar sus carcajadas, el pequeño conde.- _"Mírate, Ciel. No tienes ningún contrato. Tu querido Sebastián, te ha estado engañando y tú ni en cuenta"._

Por supuesto que seguía oponiéndose a sus palabras. No era verdad, Ciel podía sentir la marca que su contrato le había dejado en su ojo. Y todas las mañanas, cuando tomaba su baño, podía ver reflejado en el agua aquel sello.

Alois, mentía. Tenía que estar mintiendo.

"_¿No me crees? Toma esto"._

El otro le había lanzado un pequeño espejo de mano para que él mismo lo comprobara con sus propios ojos, y en ese preciso momento. Él no le mentía a su querido Ciel.

"_¡Sebastián!"_

Le gritó a su mayordomo que estaba en plena batalla, haciendo una pausa ambos rivales dónde el aludido esperaba saber qué era lo que su Bocchan quería en esos momentos.

"_¡Eres un mentiroso, idiota, traidor!"_

Y aquella acción de inmiscuirse y tratar de detener su lucha le había causado al joven Phantomhive las heridas que ahora tenía. Claude, molesto y con sus ojos brillantes de demonio le había lanzado varios ataques de los que Sebastián, por desgracia, no lo había alcanzado a proteger.

Ciel ya no había podido decir nada, pues él mismo trataba de sobreponerse a las heridas que aquel demonio le había hecho, entre las carcajadas y aplausos que Alois le daba a su mayordomo por la hazaña que había realizado contra su persona. Su mayordomo mientras tanto, había arremetido furioso contra el otro por haberlo atacado de esa forma y la pelea había subido de nivel.

Pero ahora que la batalla había terminado, y que están solos, Sebastián tenía (_debía_) de darle una muy buena explicación.

- Quizá el joven Amo no lo entienda. –se excusó el demonio con un aire pensativo, corrigiéndose al instante.- No, él que no lo entiende soy yo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Explícate, Sebastián! ¿Por qué sigo vivo cuando recuerdo perfectamente que estabas a punto de devorar mi alma? ¿Lo hiciste cierto?

- Sí, algo así. –contestó con una expresión de seriedad.

- ¿Y entonces?

Sus cejas alzadas y los brazos que cruzó, le indicaban al otro que continuara. Y así lo hizo.

- Me arrepentí. –al decir aquella palabra, la mirada de Ciel se centró en él.- No devoré su alma, pero sí la extraje de su cuerpo. Cuando acordé, me encontraba de camino a las tierras Trancy, con usted en una maleta por un objeto que me permitiría regresar su alma a su cuerpo.

- ¿Una maleta? –la expresión del conde era de incredulidad. Se centró en lo importante.- ¿Y por qué querías devolver mi alma a mi cuerpo?

- La vida a su lado, Bocchan, no es tan mala como usted cree. –confesó con una sonrisa.- Es divertido, y tengo mis pequeñas recompensas. Eso, sin contar con que le tengo cierto... _aprecio_.

- Idiota.

Masculló por lo bajo el oji azul, desviando momentáneamente su mirada hasta que recordó otra cosa importante.

- ¿Y entonces...? -retomó.- Por eso borraste o manipulaste mi memoria para que no recordara lo que había pasado después de la batalla contra el Ángel en Londres, ¿cierto?

- Si Bocchan no recordaba lo sucedido, y vivía como lo había hecho hasta antes de esa noche, todo estaría bien.

- Bien, ¿para quién? –protestó con molestia, por la decisión que el otro había tomado por él.

- Sólo quería que el joven Amo, estuviera feliz.

- ¿Feliz? ¿Cómo podría estar feliz si me he enterado que me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, Sebastián? ¡Tú lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Nunca me mentirías, y siempre estarías a mi lado, hasta el final!

- Sigo con usted, Bocchan. –el demonio lo atrajo hacia sí, acariciando sus cabellos del mismo modo que lo había hecho cuando lo sacó de aquella maleta: con cariño, y algo de ternura.

Ciel no se quejó, y mucho menos se apartó de aquella caricia. Eso indicaba, lo débil y cansado que su Amo estaba.

- Usted y yo... –le recordó con el mejor tono posible.- Ya no tenemos un contrato, es cierto. Pero aun así... sigo con usted, porque... quiero estarlo. La pregunta entonces sería... ¿Bocchan, quiere seguir conmigo?

El joven Phantomhive no se movió ni dijo nada, sólo se tensó ante la pregunta y trató de pensar.

Era Sebastián, su mayordomo, quién se lo preguntaba. El único que había estado ahí desde aquel momento en que contactó y pactó con él. Un demonio, sí. Pero uno que le había demostrado que daría su vida por él, aunque ya no tuvieran un contrato que los atara. Alguien, que seguía a su servicio cumpliendo la función de Mayordomo, y cuidando de él de día y de noche.

- ¿Cómo Mayordomo? –preguntó entonces, alejándose un poco para poder alzar su vista y verle a los ojos.

- Sí Bocchan así lo quiere... entonces sí.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sebastián, revelándole que no había ninguna intensión oculta o maliciosa. Ciel lo agradeció en el fondo y entonces pudo contestar.

- De acuerdo. –dijo, fingiendo no darle mucha importancia.- Estaré contigo en la Tierra, el Cielo o el Infierno. Pero sólo... porque no existiría un Mayordomo sin su Amo.

- Por supuesto. –Sebastián asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras.- Yo no existiría sin usted, Bocchan. Y aunque lo niegue, usted sin mí tampoco.

El demonio le cargó entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndose el otro por su acción. Justo como aquella vez en la Mansión del vizconde Druitt, que lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

- Sujétese fuerte, Bocchan. Pronto estaremos en casa.

- Ah.

Esa fue la última vez que alguien supo del paradero del Ciel Phantomhive y su mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis, que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro o dejar dicho a dónde iban.

Lo único que se sabía era que habían desaparecido juntos, un día por la noche y con Luna Llena, y que posiblemente así deberían de estar en algún lugar del mundo.

Pero lo que nadie nunca intuyó, fue que jamás volverían a ser vistos ni en aquella época, ni en ese mundo.

**Fin.

* * *

**

De acuerdo, este fic y su trama fueron creados para la Comunidad que menciono al principio, cubriendo el reto mencionado. Según yo, lo he logrado y he expuesto algunas de mis teorías que me han surgido hasta el capítulo 2 del anime, y éste sería el final que yo le daría.

Me he basado totalmente en lo que sabemos hasta ahorita o se intuye, y me he apoyado también en los Openings de esta temporada. Ciertamente tengo varias teorías y especulaciones (muy interesantes todas ellas), pero por ahora sólo me he centrado en algunas de ellas, y de forma muy superficial.

Pero en fin. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Se los agradezco muchísimo, ya nos veremos ;)


End file.
